


The Aventures of Steve and Bucky: Intergalactic Fruit Sellers

by Aquatigermice, DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: Written for the Migrant Aid Fic ExchangeFuck TrumpSteve and Bucky just want to sell fruit around the galaxies Post-Civil War. Bruce and Thor seek to further their relationship. Loki just wants to be left alone.Prompt given to me by @aquatigermice on Tumblr.





	1. Prologue

It had all started with plums.

Bucky had noticed a pattern that bad things usually started with plums. In the dark prison cell, he chuckled at this thought. Across from him, Steve looked up from his cot, “What’s so funny?” He asked.

Bucky sighed, “Plums always get me into trouble, don’t they, Steve?”

Steve chuckled, Bucky missed that sound. He had missed a lot of sounds when he had been, well, away. There had been many sounds Steve made that he hadn’t known about until he had returned. Steve’s soft moans when they kissed, the sharp, breathy moans as Bucky sucked his cock, the soft growl as he passionately rimmed Bucky and then fucked him. The long, deep moan that came when he finished inside Bucky. He would remember those sounds for the rest of his life. Outside he could hear the crowds clamoring and down the long hallway, he heard the door open. Well, what little was left of his life.

Elsewhere in Taa, Bruce, Thor and Loki were met with a dead end as they heard the palace guards advancing. "Well, I hope one of you has a plan to get us out of this." Loki said. 

Thor turned to Bruce who looked back at him, "Well, I don't know what you want me to do. Can't you call your hammer? I mean, you're a god for God's sake." Bruce said. 

Thor extended his arm and Loki and Bruce watched in expectation. Thor sighed, "It's too far away." 

"Hulk out." Loki suggested as Bruce began to pace in the cramped corner. 

Bruce stopped. "You have magical powers, can't you do something?" 

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Loki rolled his eyes as the sounds of the palace guards grew closer. A green light surrounded Loki and then faded. "Damn it. My power don't work here either." The god shrugged, "Well, it's not like you haven't been stabbed before, brother." 

"As someone who doesn't want to entertain the idea of being stabbed," Bruce started, "can we please think of a way out of here?" Before anyone could respond, the palace guards turned the corner. Bruce found himself holding Thor's hand. "Thor..." 

Thor squeezed his hand, "I know." 

The guards approached, blades pointed at the three men who had nowhere else to run. 


	2. The Death of the Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh....prepare for some sex guys.
> 
> CW: body horror, mentions of PTSD

“Asgard. Like actual Norse mythology Asgard.” Bucky said adjusting his grip on the crate of plums he was holding.

“The very same.” Steve said holding a slightly larger crate of oranges. Next to them stood a crate of peaches, apples and another crate of plums that Bucky swore wasn’t for him.

Bucky looked around at the field they were standing in, “Jesus, Stevie, what’ve you been getting into since I’ve been gone?” Bucky chuckled shaking his head.

Steve smiled at him, “You wouldn’t believe half of it.” He said.

“I believe you, so how are we even—“

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” Steve shouted, tilting his head upwards.

Bucky stared at Steve, “Who open the—“ Bucky’s own remark was cut off by a sudden beam up light surrounding them and he, Steve and their crates of fruit were pulled upwards. He was still screaming when his feet found solid ground again hugging the crate of plums to him.

“Buck, it’s okay. You can open your eyes now.” Steve said mildly amused.

Bucky opened his eyes to see he and Steve weren’t alone, three people stood with him a Steve. A tall black man with golden eyes eyed him curiously, a tall muscular blond stood next to a short man with curly brown hair and glasses.

“What the fuck was that?” Bucky asked.

“That was the Bifrost.” The muscular blond said. “Welcome to Asgard.”

“Bucky, this is Thor. Thor, this is Bucky.” Steve introduced.

Bucky’s eyes widened, “Thor. Like Thor Thor? The god of thunder?”

“I’m also an Avenger if that helps.” Thor said, his voice like a rumble of thunder. He held out his hand, Bucky shook it.

“And then this is Bruce Banner, Bruce, Bucky.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Bruce said.

“You too.”

“That’s Heimdall.” Thor said gesturing to the golden eyed man.

“Hello.” His deep voice boomed.

“Hi.”

“Can you guys help us with the fruit?” Steve asked.

“Sure, sure. Um, so why do you guys have all this fruit?” Bruce asked as he and Thor grabbed the rest of the crate, Thor holding two at once with ease.

“Bruce, let’s take them to the palace and let them get settled.” Thor said balancing the two crates in one hand and putting his arm around Bruce’s shoulder.

Steve watched them walk away onto a long rainbow road, “Steve, I’m gay and even that is too much for me.” Bucky said.

Steve tilted his head back in a laugh. “Come on, Buck.” He said nudging Bucky with his hip and they set off following Thor and Bruce.

Bucky’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the palace, it was the biggest building he’d ever seen in his life. As they made their way through the lower town, people waved at Thor and Bruce and eyed Steve and Bucky with wondering.

At the palace, Thor and Bruce led Steve into a room just off of the dining room and they set down the crates of fruit. “Let me show you to your rooms.” Thor said. 

“Stevie, you ever see a room this big?” Bucky asked once they were alone.

“Not in my whole life.” Steve said.

Bucky couldn’t believe that this was part of the palace, it was practically the size of a house. The ceilings seemed to go on for miles. In the center of the room was a large bed that was the softest bed Bucky had been on in years. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, Steve did the same.

Steve pulled Bucky to him, “I’m never leaving this bed, I hope you know that.” Bucky said.

Steve chuckled, “I believe you.” He sighed and rolled onto his back, “Sure is nice.”

Bucky smiled, resting his head on Steve’s chest and draping an arm across his body. Steve wrapped an arm around him, “I’m glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too.” Bucky said running a hand up and down Steve’s muscular chest, laying it to rest over Steve’s heart. “I’m sorry, Steve. I’m sorry about everything, what happened—“

“Bucky, no.” Steve’s voice was serious. “You are not at blame here, okay?” Steve took Bucky’s hand and kissed it, “I want to put what happened down there behind us. I think this can be a new beginning.”

Bucky said up, “Gonna be hard to put it all behind us with a constant reminder of it all.” He held up his metal arm.

Steve sat up, “I know, Buck. I know, I didn’t mean it like that.” He took Bucky’s metal hand into his. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Bucky took a deep breath and he smiled, “You’re right. Let’s take this time to start over. And we always talked about taking a trip somewhere.” He said. “Who’d’ve thought it’d be in space.”

Steve chuckled, “You’re telling me.” He leaned forward and brushed Bucky’s hair away from his face. “It’s all I’ve wanted.” He said.

Bucky climbed onto his knees and Steve followed, he slid his arms around the blond’s broad shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s, a soft kiss but Bucky slid his tongue across the seam of Steve’s mouth. The blond parted his lips and allowed Bucky’s tongue to slid in.

He pulled Bucky closer, his hands gripping Bucky’s ass. Bucky gasped softly against his mouth. He tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair as they continued to kiss. “Steve.” Bucky whispered.

“Buck.” He cradled his lover’s face, blue eyes staring back into blue. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the love radiating from the man. “So beautiful.” Steve whispered.

“Make love to me, Steve.” He said.

“Glady.”

Their mouths met again, tongues sliding together. For too long they had been apart and now after nearly one hundred years, their hearts were now one. Bucky began unbuttoning Steve’s shirt, slowly revealing the muscular body underneath. His hands slid across the firm body, his fingers tangling in the blond chest hair peppering Steve’s toned pectoral muscles. He slid his hands back up his chest and pushed the shirt fully off.

Even after being with Steve for months, he was blown away by Steve’s body. His hands ran down his biceps and thick forearms until their fingers tangled together against as Steve kissed him again. Bucky’s shirt was soon pulled over his head and tossed to the floor.

Bucky broke the kiss and they made work of pulling off their jeans. Bucky hungrily climbed on top of Steve, reveling in the warmth of his body and his muscular chest. Steve groaned softly as their erect cocks brushed against each other.

Steve’s hands slid down his back and underneath his underwear to grab at Bucky’s plump asscheeks. Bucky chuckled against his mouth, “I love your ass Bucky.” Steve said.

“I know you do.” He pressed kisses to Steve’s jaw and neck, slowly making his way down Steve’s chest. He took one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth, relishing at the soft moan he got from the blond who ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he swirled his tongue around his nipple, gently biting down. He switched to the other nipple, Steve’s back arching off the bed as Bucky gently bit down. He kisses his way down his stomach, fingers sliding under the waistband of his underwear as he came to Steve’s clothed erection.

He wrapped his mouth around the clothed bulge, running his mouth up and down the length. It still shocked him the fact that his Steve was packing such a large cock. When he had first seen it, his mouth had dropped open. Steve had said the serum had enhanced it somewhat but Bucky figured he was being humble.

Steve hissed through his teeth as Bucky’s mouth lifted and pulled his underwear down, Steve’s rock hard cock flush against his stomach. Bucky lifted the cock and wrapped his mouth around the thick head, tonguing the precoming that was leaking from the slit. Steve groaned as Bucky’s warm mouth slid up and down his cock.

It had taken Bucky a couple of tries but he found he was able to take much more of Steve’s thick cock than he had previously thought. He continued to bob his mouth up and down Steve’s cock, the blond tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair. Normally, Bucky would be on his knees letting Steve fuck his mouth and it was his favorite thing, he loved the feeling of Steve’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth, heavy on his tongue, thin trails of saliva running down his chin as Steve’s spit slick cock slid in and out.

This time, it was more gentle, Steve didn’t push Bucky’s head down, he just let his boyfriend pleasure him and he was doing a damn fine job of it. Bucky loved hearing the blond moan as he sucked him. He planted his hands on Steve’s thighs and swallowed Steve down, his nose tickling at the coarse hair at the base of his cock.

He held himself there as long as humanly possible, relishing in Steve’s soft curses before pulling back up, panting, his lips flushed. Steve pulled Bucky towards him by the armpits and kissed him. Bucky moaned as Steve’s cock slid against his own clothed erection. “Get those off before I rip them off of you.” Steve growled.

Bucky smiled and rolled over and pulled his underwear off and helped Steve take his off, tossing the underwear onto the floor. Steve pulled his naked boyfriend back on top of him, their naked limbs entangling. Their cocks rubbed together as they kissed, Steve reached between them and took their cocks in his hand. “Oh, fuck, Steve.” Bucky groaned.

He shut his eyes and buried his face in Steve’s shoulder, trying not to come right there. Thankfully, Steve released their cocks and now was devoting his attention to Bucky’s ass. “Didn’t know what I wanted to take a bite out of more, those peaches or your peach of an ass.” Steve said.

Bucky looked at Steve who tried to keep a straight face but laughed, “I can’t believe you said that. You’d said a lotta dumb shit but this takes the cake.”

“Well, yeah I’m about to take this cake.” He smacked Bucky’s ass.

“Is that what they call it these days?” Bucky asked.

Steve chuckled, “Sorry, I thought it was funny.”

“Well, we all think things, doesn’t mean we need to vocalize them.” Bucky said.

Steve playfully slapped his arm, “Jerk.”

“Dork.”

Steve pecked Bucky on the lips, “I promise no more awful pickup lines.”

“’Didn’t know what I wanted to take bite outta more’—Jesus H.—“

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Steve asked.

Bucky smirked, “Yeah, yeah.” He climbed off Steve and faced the foot of the bed, resting his head on his folded arms and lifted his hips in the air. He wiggled his ass, “Here’s that peach.” Bucky laughed, harder even when Steve smacked his ass.

“Swear to God, Buck. Gonna walk right outta here.” Steve warned, his Brooklyn accent slipping through more and more.

Bucky laughed again, “The peaches are in that fridge thing, Stevie.”

Bucky was rolled onto his back, laughing as Steve climbed on top of him and tried covering his mouth. He was successful until Bucky licked his hand, “Aw, come on, Buck.”

“Sorry, Stevie.” He pulled the blond into a kiss. Steve grumpily kissed back before Bucky slid his tongue into his mouth and Steve kissed him deeply. The room fell back into the sounds of kisses and soft sighs.

Steve spread Bucky’s legs and lifted his legs, Bucky only had a second to process before Steve buried his face in his ass, his tongue swirling around the tight rim of muscle. Bucky moaned, his head tilted back, he looked up at the tall ceiling, lips parted. His back arched as he moaned again, Steve’s tongue was magic. He buried his hands in Steve’s hair as the man licked his tight hole.

“Stevie.” Bucky panted as Steve licked up and took Bucky’s thick cock into his mouth. “Oh, fuck.” He groaned watching the blond bob his mouth up and down. When Steve took Bucky down to the base, Bucky’s back arched again and he had to fight the urge to thrust his hips up into Steve’s mouth.

Steve popped his mouth off Bucky cock and returned his attention to Bucky’s hole. After a few more licks, Bucky felt Steve press his finger, gently rubbing circle around his hole before gently pressing his finger in. Bucky panted, “D-Does Thor have lube or something?” Bucky asked.

Steve stopped, “I-I don’t know.” He slid his finger out.

“Maybe it’s in one of the drawers.” Bucky suggested.

Steve climbed off the bed and looked, it wasn’t there. “We might have to just wait on the sex Buck.”

“Damn it, we’ve come this far.” Bucky climbed off the bed and pulled on his underwear.

“Buck, where’re you going?”

“Gonna ask Thor.” Bucky said heading towards the door.

“Bucky, wait, you can’t just ask him if he has lube.” Steve said.

“What? Why not?” He waited for an answer, “Okay, wait here.”

Bucky shut the door behind him and headed down the hallway and figured the room at the end was Thor’s. Was it weird to ask a man he’d just met nearly an hour earlier if he had lube? Sure. But Bucky really wasn’t one to be shy, he figured Thor and that other guy were fucking so they ought to have some.

He reached the end of the hallway, Thor’s bedroom door was adjacent and he could hear soft moans coming from somewhere in the room. Years of training allowed Bucky to slip into rooms quietly and quickly. 

Unfortunately, Thor was rather occupied, he was face deep in Bruce’s ass, one hand was sliding up and down Bruce’s back, the other was working the other man’s cock. Bucky knew he shouldn’t have watched but he couldn’t help it. Even worse luck, the lube was by Bruce’s spread thighs. _Shit. I should’ve listened to Steve. ___

__  
_ _

He was about to back out of the room when his six foot four dumbass pushed the door open. Thor and Bruce looked up and yelled when they saw Steve, then they saw Bucky. “Oh my God, how long were you there!” Bruce shouted.

“Not long I swear!” Bucky called.

“Were you watching us?” Bruce asked.

“No. I just—we need lube.” Bucky said.

The couples looked at one another, “Do you have lube, Thor.”

“I do.” The naked god climbed off the bed, Bucky tried not to stare too much at the muscular frame and the large cock hanging between his legs. Bucky offered Bruce an awkward smile as Thor handed them a small bottle from his nightstand. “Here you are.” He offered Bucky a smile and saluted Steve, “Steven.”

“Thank you, Thor.”

“Sorry about that.” Bucky said as Steve pulled him out of the room. As the door shut behind them, Bucky thought Steve was going to be mad but Steve ended up bursting out laughing as they made their way back into their bedroom.

“You should’ve seen your face.” Steve said. “You looked like that time you got caught stealing cookies from Mrs. Davenport’s window, you remember that?”

“Yeah, she smacked my ass so hard I couldn’t sit for the rest of the day.” Which only brought more laughter from the blond. Bucky crossed his arms across his chest and Steve pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

“You see the cock on Thor?” Bucky asked.

“I did.” Steve whistled lowly.

“Much prefer yours.” Bucky palmed Steve’s crotch and Steve chuckled and they were naked again.

Steve treated Bucky to more rimming before uncapping the bottle and stretching him, readying him for his own large cock. Bucky got three of Steve’s fingers inside of him before he panting that he needed Steve to fuck him.

Steve laid Bucky down on the bed, kissing him as he lifted his legs up to rest them on their shoulders. Steve slicked Bucky hole with the oil and then rubbed it onto his own achingly hard cock. Steve wiped his hand on his thigh before positioning his cock at Bucky’s hole.

Bucky watched Steve’s face, nothing but love radiated from those baby blue eyes of his. Steve smiled at him and he leaned forward to kiss Bucky as the thick head of his cock pushed through. Bucky grunted against Steve’s mouth. “Fuck, Steve.” He whispered.

Steve pushed his hips forwards and slowly sank further inside his lover, groaning as inch by inch they nearly became one. Bucky remembered to breathe as Steve’s large cock stretched him, the burn teetered the line of being painful and being so goddamn good. Steve’s hips brushed against his ass, his body pressed against Bucky’s.

He moved his hips from Steve’s shoulders and wrapped them around his waist and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He kissed Steve who returned the kiss, both men were panting softly. Steve slowly pulled his hips back and pushed them forward. He slowly slid in and out of his Bucky, getting him used to his cock, the length and girth stretching Bucky’s hole.

Bucky moaned, biting the meat of Steve’s shoulder, both men were starting to sweat as Steve began to pick up a rhythm, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward. Steve angled Bucky’s hips just right and goosebumps rose on Bucky’s skin and loud moans of pleasure issued from his mouth as Steve’s cock rubbed against his prostate.

His cock was achingly hard, precome spilling onto his stomach as Steve’s cock continued to rub his prostate, sending warm waves of pleasure across Bucky’s body, a smiling coming onto his face as he moaned. Steve smiled back and kissed him, “Feel good, Buck?”

“Oh, fuck, Stevie, you have no idea.” He said.

Steve began to pick up his rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Bucky could feel his orgasm approaching, Steve fisted his cock and all it took was a few deep pumps and Bucky’s back arched and eyes squeezed shut as thick ropes of come splashed onto his chest. Panting, he watched Steve as his thrusts became more erratic, “Gonne come, Buck.”

“Do it, Stevie. Come for me.”

Steve went harder, he threw his head back, and with a yell, he came inside Bucky. Arms shaking he lowered himself onto Bucky. Both of the man breathing heavily as they laid together.

Steve kissed Bucky softly on the lips. “Love you Buck.”

“Love you too.”

What was supposed to be a one night stay in Asgard turned into nearly a week, not that Steve and Bucky had minded. Bucky found himself wandering around the palace. One the fourth day, he had found the library, a sprawling room with shelves upon shelves of books. Above each shelf hung the realm or planet where they were from.

Bucky pulled a book from some place called Jotunheim. He plucked the heavy red tome from the shelf, the cover was in a script Bucky couldn’t understand but when he blinked it was in English and read ‘The History of the Jotuns’.

“My home world.” A cool voice said to Bucky’s right.

He turned and jumped, a tall, thin man with bright blue skin was leaning against the bookshelf. “What are you?” Bucky asked.

“Thor’s brother, Loki.” That name was familiar in Bucky’s head.

“You-you’re the guy who tried to destroy New York.” Bucky said putting the book back on the shelf.

Loki waved his hand, “Yes, that. Well, we’ve both done things that we’d like to forget about, haven’t we?” As he stepped from the shadows, he skin changed from blue to flesh-colored. His eyes were a deep green, his hair was long and black and skin so pale Bucky thought he was dead. Loki’s eyes went to Bucky’s arms.

“You don’t know who I am.” Bucky said.

“James Buchanan Barnes. Called Bucky by some, Winter Solider by others and by a select few, Prisoner five-six-eight-nine-eight. Born in New York, Brooklyn seventeen years after the nineteenth millennium.” Loki listed.

Bucky shuddered at the numbers, “Good for you, you did your research.”

Loki smiled and Bucky did not like that at all, “I meant no harm, James. As I said, we’ve both done things that we’re not proud of.” Loki’s fingers touched the metal arm, Bucky recoiled, he could feel Loki’s touch on it. He could feel the surprising warmth radiating from the god’s fingers. “They said that we should be proud of our scars, wear them with honor. I disagree. Why have constant reminders of the past? Tell me, have the nightmares stopped?”

Bucky eyed the man, how did he know this? “Sometimes.”

“The cold fear that races through you every time you wake up in pulse-pounding horror? The fears that this is all a dream, the joy and love you feel is only some pitiful dream.”

“What do you want from me?” Bucky asked.

Loki shrugged, “Nothing. I promise. It’s just you’re attached to Steven like a child to his mother’s apron strings. I wanted to talk to you, that’s all.”

The touch from Loki’s fingers lingered on his arm, “I don’t feel like talking about…that, thank you very much.”

“Very well.” His eyes went to Bucky’s metal arm again. “I can make this go away if you want.”

With a faint green glow, the metal arm fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Bucky looked in horror as it fell apart. “What the fuck did you do?” Bucky shouted.

Loki snapped his fingers and pain as Bucky had never known radiated from his left shoulder. “Freeing you.”

Bucky crumpled to his knees as the doors to the library opened, “Bucky! Are you okay?”

“Loki, what’ve you done?” Thor shouted.

Loki kicked the metal pieces towards Steve, “He won’t be needing that anymore.”

Bucky screamed as something was growing from his left shoulder. He realized in horror that it was bone. He shut his eyes, sweat pouring down his face as the elbow joint formed and then came the forearm and then the hand and fingers, stretching out like white branches from a tree. Then came the muscles and tendons and then the veins and then blood and then pink flesh covered it all, dark hair sprinkled over the forearms.

Bucky flexed his fingers, his flesh fingers. He touched his left arm with his right hand, it was flesh. He looked at Loki, “I didn’t want this, Loki. That was mine to deal with.” He gestured to the metal arm.

“You’re welcome.” Loki said. “You said I should try to be nicer and this is the thanks I get.” He addressed to Thor.

“Loki, I meant helping the poor down in the Lower Town, not forcibly regenerating an arm.” Thor said.

Bruce looked faint, “I didn’t know that was even possible.” He looked at Loki, “Don’t you even think about it.”

Loki threw up his hands, “You’re all welcome.” With the same green glow he was gone.

Bucky stared at his new arm, old arm, no, new arm. Had he wanted this? He was conflicted, on the one hand he had grown used to his metal arm, having for decades helped with that. But there was some secret part of him that hated it. He hated that it reminded him of who he had been and what he had done. But that was another thing, he had been the Winter Solider. No matter how badly he wished to leave it behind. All of the blood he had spilled, the lives he had taken, that was who he was. That arm was a part of him.

He knew he had to deal with the repercussions of his past, hell, that was why Steve and he had left Earth. Maybe the loss of his metal arm was a necessary evil, a way for Bucky to finally forgive himself for all that he had done. After all, wasn’t this trip with Steve a way to start fresh, start over. 

It was weird, burying his arm. He, Thor, Bruce and Steve stood around the small mound of dirt which covered the metal arm. “The Winter Solider is dead.” Bucky said. “Now what?”

“Bucky Barnes lives.” Steve said.


End file.
